numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
Numberblobs (episode)
'Numberblobs '''is a Season 3 episode of Numberblocks. Story The Numberblocks and their Numberblobs sing a counting song up to ten. Lyrics Numberblobs! A 1. A 2. A 1 2 3 4. Verse 1 One numberblob and me. Counting everything we see. Sharing a bun. Sitting in the sun. Whistling a happy melody. (Whistling) 1 numberblob, and me. 1! One bun. 1! One sun. One numberblob, and me. Verse 2 Two numberblobs and me. Counting everything we see. Taking off our shoes. Looking for the clues. Whistling a happy melody. (Whistling) 2 numberblobs, and me. 1, 2! Two Shoes. 1, 2! Two clues. Two numberblobs, and me. Verse 3 Three numberblobs and me. Counting everything we see. Hiding in a tree. Buzzing with a bee. Whistling a happy melody. (Whistling) 3 numberblobs, and me. 1, 2, 3! Three trees. 1, 2, 3! Three bees. Three numberblobs, and me! Verse 4 Four numberblobs and me. Counting everything we see. Opening the door. Slurping through a straw. Whistling a happy melody. (Whistling) 4 numberblobs, and me. 1, 2, 3, 4! Four Doors. 1, 2, 3, 4! Four doors! Four numberblobs, and me! Verse 5 Five numberblobs and me. Counting everything we see. Gazing at the stars. Parking all the cars. Whistling a happy melody. (Whistling) 5 numberblobs, and me. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5! Five stars. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5! 5 cars! Five numberblobs, and me! Verse 6 Six numberblobs and me. Counting everything we see. Picking up a stick. Showing off a trick. 6 numberblobs, and me. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6! Six sticks. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6! Six tricks! Six numberblobs, and me! Verse 7 Seven numberblobs and me. Counting everything we see. Flying a kite! Rainbow kite! Turning on the light. Rainbow light! 7 numberblobs, and me. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7! Seven kites. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7! Seven lights. Seven numberblobs, and me! Verse 8 Eight numberblobs and me. Counting everything we see. Spinning all the plates (OCTOBLOCK, SPIN!). Lifting all the crates (NUMBERBLOBS LIFT!) 8 numberblobs, and me. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8! Eight plates. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8! Eight crates. Eight Numberblobs, and me. Verse 9 Nine numberblobs and me. Counting everything we see. Swinging through a vine. Ignoring all the signs. 9 numberblobs, and me. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9! Nine vines. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9! Nine signs. Nine numberblobs, and me. Verse 10 Ten numberblobs and me. Counting everything we see. Writing with a pen. Clucking like a hen. 10 numberblobs, and me! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10! Ten pens. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10! Ten hens. Ten numberblobs, and me. Finale Ten coloured pens, ten little hens. Nine swinging vines, nine warning signs. Eight spinning plates, eight heavy crates. Seven floating kites, seven rainbow lights. Six wooden sticks, six clever tricks. Five shooting stars, five motor cars. Four open doors, four bendy straws. Three leafy trees, three buzzy bees. Two dancing shoes, two vital clues. One sticky bun, one golden sun. Sun! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10! The end Trivia * Song: Numberblobs and Me * 7's first singing voice returns the entire season. * Before this episode was confirmed, Numberblobs were previously called the following names: ** An unknown red round thing ** Weird Red Ball ** Numberball One ** Zero ** Red Guy ** Something One made with her basket ** One's friend ***One of the wiki users even thought it was a geometry episode. * Five and Seven are the only Numberblocks whose verses have counted objects that do not rhyme with the said numbers: ** 5: stars, cars ** 7: kites, lights *Four is the only Numberblock whose counted objects don’t really rhyme: doors, straws. However, in the UK, they sound like they rhyme. * 2, 3, 5, 7, and 10 stay vertical in this episode. * 4 and 9 are square through the whole episode. * Eight is the only Numberblock to have more than one arrangement in this episode. * This is the second time Eight is arranged 4x2, the first being his eponymous episode. * In 5's verse 5 and her Numberblobs were dark blue, but in the finale they were light blue. * 3, 6, and 7's verse ended perfectly in 4 octaves when they sung "X Numberblobs and me". *This is the fourth time 6 is seen without being arranged vertically, the first three being The Three Threes, Odds and Evens and The Two Trees. *When One sang "One Golden Sun", her Numberblob, Ten, Nine, Two and Eight sang along with her. *The song is started when this episode is started. Goofs: When Numberblobs Eight sing "Lifting all the crates!", the captions read "plates" instead. Gallery 3320E3DD-C15D-43A5-954C-2D78CFBB85C4.jpeg|1's Numberblob White Numberblob with red lips.PNG|10's Numberblob (white with red lips) Light Grey Numberblob.PNG|9's Numberblob (light grey) Grey Numberblob.PNG|9's Numberblob (medium grey) Dark Grey Numberblob.PNG|9's Numberblob (dark grey) Pink Numberblob.PNG|8's Numberblob (magenta) Violet Numberblob.PNG|7's Numberblob (violet) Indigo Numberblob.PNG|6's Numberblob (indigo) Dark Blue numberblob.PNG|5's Numberblob (dark blue) Blue Numberblob.PNG|5's Numberblob (light blue) Green Numberblob.PNG|4's Numberblob (green) Yellow Numberblob.PNG|3's Numberblob (yellow) Orange Numberblob.PNG|2's Numberblob (orange) Red Numberblob.PNG|1's Numberblob (red) Every1 here.png|The Ten Numberblocks and their Numberblobs 507EF8B2-1348-4BF7-A584-5E0F7C7EFD6E.jpeg|“Six Numberblobs and me!” 1 Numberblob.PNG|"One sticky bun, one golden sun" 2 Numberblobs.PNG|"Two dancing shoes, two vital clues" 3 Numberblobs.PNG|"Three leafy trees, three buzzy bees" 4 Numberblobs.PNG|"Four open doors, four bendy straws" 5 Numberblobs.PNG|"Five shooting stars, five motor cars" 6 Numberblobs.PNG|"Six wooden sticks, six clever tricks" 7 Numberblobs.PNG|"Seven floating kites, seven rainbow lights" 8 Numberblobs.PNG|"Eight spinning plates, eight heavy crates" 9 Numberblobs.PNG|"Nine swinging vines, nine warning signs" 10 Numberblobs.PNG|"Ten coloured pens, ten little hens" 06DBC1A7-B07D-4A6F-88BF-8490445BBE75.jpeg|NUMBERBLOBS! 0E406F25-F9EB-432B-ADB8-2067025A52B2.jpeg|����❤️❤️❤️��������❤️ 8B04D6E3-DB57-47A7-95E6-BCE9E29B12C6.jpeg|1 2 1234 211FC227-506C-488A-9ADD-9D9E5304A079.jpeg|1ne 623F12FA-A9EB-4BB6-BB0C-461FC9108632.jpeg|2wo C7BB0490-9A93-4997-A350-1B13D89E8E62.jpeg|2wo 9ED73590-CF02-4FCB-AC6D-53B25BD0E1D4.jpeg|3hree 857EFFED-9331-486B-BC05-C45627E55E9E.jpeg|4our 7B3DB55A-6D73-4653-B859-5E0B0A1C33B7.jpeg|5ive 7625F5D4-FDF9-4CEB-BF8D-1BE4C0797133.jpeg|6ix 977B0029-AC12-4118-BF3D-6862C674DCD8.jpeg|7even 3A84093A-3461-45FB-9FC3-99F968B25CA2.jpeg|8ight 8B2AE9ED-B17E-434E-978D-8EF1B73A7705.jpeg|8ight 13FE433C-1DCC-478E-8FB3-44C64126F68B.jpeg|9ine 47042198-3076-481F-897D-C343321E485B.jpeg|10n B640F5B3-A407-46CD-8951-AA8F27376A6A.jpeg| E7EB0A21-D038-4763-BD03-2143BB9F61A2.jpeg|You’ve heard of Eleven on a Sheleven, now get ready for ONE ON A BUN! Video ']] Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with songs Category:Characters